deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animdude VS Sans
Sans vs Anim.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Sans vs Animdude.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 Animsans.png|AdamGregory03 S V S.png|TheSmashor Who are you rooting for? Animdude Sans Better? FNAF Undertale Same Description FNAF World vs. Undertale! RPG elements? Dark undertones? Shattering the fourth wall? Sounds like a great game to me! Just one thing missing though... Ah, yes, the final boss! This page was created by AdamGregory03. Interlude Gogeta: The final boss, a way to test how far you have come in your journey, and they are usually pretty damn powerful. Flowey: Or sometimes, they can be plain cheap when they are fighting you. Gogeta: Animdude, the puppeteer of the FNaF World. Flowey: And Sans, the smiley trashbag. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Animdude Gogeta: Years ago, there is a peaceful race of animatronics that live in Animatronica, and the main one is named Freddy. Flowey:... Gogeta: What? Flowey: This game... just this game, why this game? Gogeta: Because we are Animation Rewind, okay, now lets just do this because complaning is not going to end this quickly, so take off the bandage, got it? Flowey: FINE! This world was in perril and it was up to... *gulp* Freddy Fazbear and the gang to stop it... GOD DAMN IT I CANNOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! Gogeta: Says the talking flower, anyway it was up to the gang to stop the evils of who else, the god of the world, Scott Cawthon, the creater of their universe. Flowey: Anyway Scott didnt do it himself, he used his army of monsters or robots, whatever you want to call them to attack the world of Animatronica. Gogeta: But Scott Cawthon does not fight himself no he doesn't want to do that, so he uses a body suited to fight the animatronics in the form of Animdude. Flowey: And this body is pretty good as well, seeing how he can tank hits from the animatronics like they were nothing, and the chips, and the bytes yeah he is pretty tough. Gogeta: I guess when you have a MASSIVE health pool of 100,000 you kind of immune to damage for a while, and it doesn't seem to even affect him anymore. Flowey: Yeah but he also can do quite a bit of damage with his large variety of attacks, well maybe not large but effective because he can give the crew a run for their money with it. Gogeta: He can bash his enemies with his mass, and have you seen the guy, the guy is pretty fucking big, so do noy fuck with him whatever you do. Flowey: And hey with one bash he can destroy titanium because of the animatronics' titanium endoskeletons so that is also a plus. Gogeta: But what he really excels in is one shotting his enemies, especially with the 4th Wall a giant wall that Animdude shoots out of his body. Flowey: This said wall is stated to pierce defense, not sure what that means, but if you are hit with this you are going to feel it next week. Gogeta: But easily his most powerful attack is the Alarm attack, a glowing ball that will kill you if it hits, unless you are durable enough to tank it. Flowey: These balls have no pre warning of it coming out, and they fly right at his opponent with decent speeds, you need a good reaction time to dodge the attack. Gogeta: And these come out at 3-5 balls out a once so that is more attacks to hurt you, anyway he wouldn't being doing this without purpose of course. Flowey: He is sick of being a pawn, being forced by the fans of making more games... wait he is trying to destroy the universe because of that, wow get your reasoning straight jesus christ. Gogeta: This blocky dude though is very.... flawed, like very flawed, mostly because he is soooo arrogant, to the point of thinking he is actually a god. Flowey: Another flaw is that his supposed universal power is completely debatable, we don't know exactly if he is universal in power. Gogeta: But his biggest flaw is... Jontron says it best. Flowey: Did we really just use a Jontron meme? Gogeta: We did, yes the man is slow but is still strong, just going to say, don't fuck with him. Sans Gogeta: Years ago, humans and mosnters lived in peace, thriving as one cul...OK YOU HEARD THIS BACKSTORY AT LEAST 100 TIMES ALREADY! Flowey: We went over FNaF's why not this one? Oh I get it you are sick of it aren't you? Gogeta: Well no, it is just that... ok I am damn sick of this story, I mean come on aren't you? Flowey: Well of course, I lived countless times by now, but anyway yes humans monsters blah blah war yeah you know it, anyway the bulk of it is when they actually get forced into Mt. Ebbot. Gogeta: Yeah while under there they kind of don't give a shit anymore and just live their lives normally until a savior from above comes down, giving them hope. Flowey: This was a simple child that goes by the name of Chara, when they fell Asriel found them and they were adopted in the royal family. Gogeta: And this kid soon killed themselves, because they hated humanity, and just wanted to see it die taking another not very important life with it. Flowey: Oh HAHAHAHA! Arent you quite the jokester over there, also you can just straight fuck off anyway. Yeah I died as well, or mr. Asriel as they say. Gogeta: Anyway both died so the king of the Underground Asgore decided that one way was the only decision, kill all humans that enter the Underground and take their SOULS so he becomes a god. Flowey: But unfortunately he got 6 SOULS, but when the 7th SOUL fell down, something extremely different happened, he didn't get their SOUL. Gogeta: When this kid named Frisk fell down, they first met Toriel, but right when they left the ruins the first character they met was a short little skeleton with a blue coat. Flowey: This shithead of a skeleton was named Sans, y'know mr. son of Gaster, that guy, even if there is NO DAMN CONFIRMATION GDI FANFICTION WRITERS! Gogeta: Other than that, we don't know much about him, other than he is lazy, likes ketchup, and delivers bad times to people. (Gogeta cringes) Flowey: I see that cringe, well he seems like a chill guy, but he knows what you did in all of the timelines so if you are kind of an asshole, or genocidal he will fight you. Gogeta: Oh what can he do, he is a short skeleton. well I guess by being a skeleton he can use bones to fight others so that is cool what can they do? Flowey: Simple, normally when a magical attack in Undertale hits you, it goes away, but not Sans, he is a little cheater and decides for that not to happen so it is continuous damage. Gogeta: I guess also since he has two variations of these bones, white ones that are normal but also blue varients, which only hurts you if you move into it and doesn't if you don't move. Flowey: But what he also has are blasters called Gaster Blasters, named after the original royal scientist W.D. Gaster, these blasters fly around and can blast their opponent. Gogeta: If you are caught in the blast of these you are straight fucked, and since these can come from anywhere and vary in size, you will be feeling it next week. Flowey: His most devastating ability is the Karmic Retribution, basically it is a poison effect that affects you overtime and it depends on how much LV you have, or the drive to hurt or kill others. Gogeta: And that isn't it, he loves to dodge attacks and he is pretty damn fast with teleportation you won't be hitting him for a while, being at least mach 1. Flowey: It doesn't help it is hard to hit him when he can teleport you anywhere and throw you around the arena like you are nothing, but don't think he is as powerful as me though because he is not. Gogeta: Yeah, he goes down in one hit, so one shot and this short skeleton is dead, also he is lazy and could even fall asleep mid battle so it is safe to say that he is pretty fucking lazy. Flowey: This smiley trashbag needs to die, can't believe I am rooting for a FNaF character... Intermission Gogeta: Alright, the combatents are set lets end this debate once for all... Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE SOME CRINGEY CHARACTER DIE!!! Battle Anim vs Sans.png|Gogeta46power Animdude vs Sans.jpg|LeTotalMemer Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:AdamGregory03 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Gogeta46power